Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to securing screw threaded devices in receptive substrates and devices for improving the grip of such devices in receptive substrates e.g. wood or plastic or composite screw receivable materials and to restoring the grip of a screw in a hole made by the screw in such materials after a period of use. The invention has been developed with the problems of screw in rail spikes, so called screw-spikes in mind but is not limited in its capability, it is believed, only to this application through it will be specifically described with reference to such an application.